


Bite Me in the Ass

by mpmottley



Series: Jaylos Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Can you write a prompt where Carlos is just sick, but Jay really wants to cuddle with him, but Carlos won't let him because he doesn't want Jay to get sick as well. If you do write this, thank you so much!!





	Bite Me in the Ass

“Jay,  _stop._ ” Carlos groaned, pushing jay away from him. Dude’s bed had been banished to the floor, and Jay had decided to take advantage of the availability of space.

“You’re not gonna get me sick.” Jay pleaded, frowning.

“Jay, everyone is getting sick. And you, as team Captain, should have a little more forethought.” Carlos pushed further, looking up from his laptop.

“It’s not like we’re making out or anything.

“Not to mention if you do get sick I have to deal with everyone else blaming me.”

“I won’t let them, I  _promise_.” Jay begged, scooting closer to Carlos. Carlos sniffled loudly and rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” he conceded, “But nothing else.” Jay beamed and returned to his previously attempted position of having his head on Carlos’ lap. Carlos put his laptop on the bed beside him. “This is gonna bite me in the ass.” He sighed, working on his paper with one hand now. Jay held his other hand,

“Not if I get there first.” be beamed slyly.

“Don’t start.” Carlos grumped with a slight cough, “You’re lucky I like you.” 

“I know I am.”


End file.
